Varric Tethras
} |name = Varric Tethras |image = Varric-DAIProfile.png |px = 270px |specialization = Marksman (Dragon Age II) Artificer (Dragon Age: Inquisition) |gender = Male |class = Rogue |title = Head of Noble House Tethras (as of 9:34 Dragon) Deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven Merchants Guild Viscount of Kirkwall (c. 9:43 Dragon) |affiliation = Dwarven Merchants' Guild Inquisition |race = Dwarf |location = The Hanged Man, Kirkwall (Dragon Age II) |family = Andvar (father) Ilsa (mother) Emmet (uncle) Bartrand (brother) Vidar (cousin)Mentioned in dialogue by Varric Tethras to the Dog in the Act 3 of Dragon Age II. Thorold (cousin) |caste = No caste (surfacer) |voice = Brian Bloom |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Knight Errant Heroes of Dragon Age |quests = Questions and Answers An Update Family Matter Friendly Concern A Story Being Told Plans for the Future Varric's Apology The Tethras Signet Ring The Storm and what Came Before It A Small Problem Haunted Closure An Anniversary Literary Theft Seeing Red Well, Shit}} Varric Tethras (born 9:0-9:1 DragonVarric's father, Andvar Tethras, was exiled during Kind Endrin Aeducan's second year of reign, which was at 8:98 Blessed and died 5 years later, in 9:3 Dragon, when Varric was 2. This means that Varric was born in either 9:0 or 9:1 Dragon.) is a surface dwarf and part of House Tethras. He is a companion of Hawke in Dragon Age II and a companion of the Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Background The Tethras family was once part of the Noble caste in Orzammar, until Varric's father was caught fixing Provings. Such was the disgrace and danger to the family that the household had no choice but to leave for the surface. Unlike his brother, Varric was born in Kirkwall and has no feeling of loyalty or love towards Orzammar, his knowledge of which is largely second-hand. He is a merchant prince among the surface dwarves. Varric is a rogue from House Tethras. He is the youngest son of the Tethras family while his older brother is the head and runs the family business. On the outside, he is seen as the idle younger brother who spends his time in taverns telling wild stories while people buy him drinks. His real job is to maintain a "spy network" with contacts to deal with various troubles that come along with being in a family that is part of the Dwarven Merchants Guild. Signature weapon Varric has a signature crossbow named Bianca. Bianca has a carved wood stock and brass embellishments, as well as a retractable bayonet that slides out of a slot in the front. As such, Varric is the only companion who cannot equip different weapons. When asked about the story behind how Bianca got her name, he replies that it involves a girl and a promise, and that it is the one story that he can never tell. He has put the story to song, but will not sing it, instead humming the tune during battle. Involvement Dragon Age II Fate Friendship and rivalry Varric likes to talk and likes telling exaggerated stories of Hawke's heroism. Solving problems and gaining advantage through diplomacy, outright lies, and even blackmail will impress him, while straightforward violence and thuggery leaves him cold. He also responds well to joking, flirting and sarcasm and to mild greed. Beneath his silver tongue, however, he's a goodhearted person and will appreciate Hawkes who look out for their families and are kind to dwarves. To earn rivalry with Varric, choose aggressive responses that glorify violence and combat, and show a lack of interest in his stories, his friendship, and your place in Kirkwall. Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Varric accompanies Isabela and King Alistair to Antiva City where they infiltrate the headquarters of the Antivan Crows. Varric disarms the traps inside before the trio are confronted by Prince Claudio Valisti. Back at a brothel, Varric discusses what is to come next with Alistair. Varric assists in the infiltration of Velabanchel prison, opening the gates. However, he inadvertently alerts the Antivan Crows, causing a huge battle to ensue. After escaping Velabanchel, Varric once again discusses Alistair's intentions. He accompanies his companions into the Tellari swamps, where they are attacked by a high dragon, before being met by Yavana, who calms the beast. After speaking with Yavana, the trio are attacked by Claudio Valisti and his men. Alistair allows himself to be dragged away in exchange for Varric and Isabela's lives. The pair return to the Silent Grove and Varric convinces Yavana to help with Alistair's rescue. The witch places a mysterious enchantment on Varric and Isabela, and merely says that the two will "play their part" when Varric asks what she will gain from the bargain. Varric then storms Valisti's camp alongside Isabela, rescuing Alistair.}} Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Varric along with Alistair and Isabela continue their quest in finding magister Aurelian Titus: the master of Claudio Valisti. They go to a ball in Qarinus where Titus is expected to show up. Varric there has a friend; magister Maevaris Tilani, who is the widow of Varric's cousin, Thorold. She helps Varric and his companions by asking Lord Devon to keep Isabela's ship off the registry. When Titus finally showed up in the ball, Alistair revealed his identity to him and then an all out brawl started while Titus escaped leaving behind his minions. Varric also fought alongside Maevaris. When the brawl finished Isabela managed to capture one of Titus' men alive whom they took back to the pirate ship. Varric interrogated the minion and tricked him into revealing to Varric that Titus is in Seheron. However when the ship was sailing towards the magister's stronghold, two Qunari dreadnoughts showed up. After a short fight, Alistair, Varric and Isabela along with the crew were captured and sent to a Qunari war camp named Akhaaz. Alistair and Varric were held in the same locked room and after three weeks a Qunari guard came and ordered them to follow him to the Arishok. They eventually found out that Sten is the new Arishok and they were captured because Sten considered it foolishness that Alistair tried to follow Titus into his lair; to which Varric agreed. When Isabela managed to escape from her cell, she freed Alistair and Varric before she went to free her crew as well. Alistair and Varric then fought their way out of the prison, only to encounter Sten at the exit holding a giant maul. After a brief discussion, Sten attacked them and since Varric didn't have his Bianca with him to assist effectively, the fight ended in a duel between Alistair and Sten. Varric then tried to go back and find another way out but as soon as he opened the door to enter the prison again, he found a large number of Qunari guards waiting. He cunningly told them that their Arishok is in an honorable duel with Alistair so both Varric and the guards started watching the duel instead. When Alistair defeated Sten, he refused to kill him and instead invited him to help him in his quest against their mutual enemy, Magister Titus. Sten agreed to the invitation of the King of Ferelden so Isabela got back her pirate ship and her crew. Along with Alistair and Varric, they all started sailing to Titius' stronghold in Seheron accompanied by two Qunari dreadnoughts and Sten.}} Dragon Age: Until We Sleep The Qunari assault Ath Velanis at the command of their new Arishok, led by Alistair and Isabela as they confront Aurelian Titus. Meanwhile Varric infiltrates the fortress undetected and searches for Maric Theirin. While there he liberates Maevaris Tilani who had been taken prisoner and tortured by Titus. She directs him to the laboratory, where he finds King Maric hooked up to the Magrallen: a nefarious device that siphons his blood for blood magic. Varric attempts to release Maric by shooting one of his bolts into the Magrallen but the instability causes the contraption to pull him and his other companions into the Fade. When Varric awakens, he finds himself awaken to a female dwarf named Bianca greeting him at his bedroom door. She tells him she found a captain willing to cross the guild and sail them both away. Apparently both Bianca and Varric were on the run from the "Guild" and that she was the designer of Varric's signature crossbow, which at the time wasn't named yet and was meant to make them both rich. It is insinuated that Bianca and Varric never were able to escape and knowing that, he realized that the Bianca he was talking to was just an illusion of the Fade. Knowing that the Bianca spirit wasn't the real one that he loved and lost so long ago, Varric was able to walk away. Varric journeyed through the Fade to find Maevaris, Isabela, and Alistair, all of whom were being tempted by the illusions of the Fade. They rejoined King Maric in the Fade and together resolved to kill Aurelian Titus. Varric rejoins Alistair and Isabela to attack Titus and distract him long enough to allow Maevaris and Maric to kill him. After escaping the Fade, Varric reawakens in the laboratory and is present when Alistair shatters the Magrallen, killing Maric. Afterwards Isabela asked Varric if Alistair had made the right decision, to which he replied he didn't know. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition Varric had the Mining caste construct a vault in Kirkwall and kept the red lyrium fragment locked away in it. Varric has been having a few alchemists study it but is particularly careful to make sure that exposure to it is limited. Varric claims he wanted to discover if it is possible to remove the red lyrium's adverse effect of madness yet so far has found no success. After the Elder One is revealed to be Corypheus, and after his attack on Haven forces the Inquisition to move to Skyhold, Varric informs the Inquisitor and their advisers that he knows someone who might be able to help. This contact is none other that Hawke. This gets him into a confrontation with Cassandra, angry that he'd lied about not knowing Hawke's whereabouts. The Inquisitor encounters Bianca talking with Varric at Skyhold, discussing a possible lead on Corypheus's source of Red Lyrium. She informs the Inquisitor that the location of Bartrand's Folly has been leaked, and that there are humans carting red lyrium out by the handful though the Valammar entrance. It is revealed by Varric that her knowledge of the thaig came from him; he sent her letters after the Deep Roads Expedition. The Inquisitor joins the duo on a mission to seal off the entrance in Valammar. At the end of the mission, the Inquisitor or Varric will come to the conclusion that it was Bianca who leaked the location of the thaig, which will result in a confrontation between the three. She reveals that she went into the ruins herself to study the lyrium after receiving Varric's letter. If Bartrand was kept alive during the events of Dragon Age 2, she will mention him as one of the reasons for going into the ruins, saying she was doing him a favour. If Varric was allowed to keep the fragment of the Lyrium idol in Dragon Age 2, that can also be used as a justification as she says that she was trying to help him study it. According to her research, Red Lyrium is corrupted with the Blight. This proves lyrium to be alive, as the Blight can only taint living things. This research led her to Larius/Janeka, whom she met while seeking a Grey Warden Mage. When talking to Varric after the mission, there is now the option to ask him more about Bianca. If approval is high enough, Varric will invite the Inquisitor to a game of Wicked Grace to improve the camaraderie among the members of the Inquisition. }} Trespasser Varric returns to the Winter Palace accompanied by his seneschal, Bran, to support his friend the Inquisitor since the Inquisition is being put on trial by the Exalted Council (a council of representatives from the Chantry, Orlais, and Ferelden who are wary of the Inquisition's influence). Varric gifts the Inquisitor the title of Comte/Comtesse and holdings in Kirkwall as well as the key to the city (which also controls one of the giant chain nets of Kirkwall's harbor) - much to the displeasure of Bran, as these gifts are granted without the proper protocol. Varric continues to adventure with the Inquisitor as they uncover a Qunari conspiracy in the midst of the Exalted Council's negotiations with the Inquisition. If Clan Lavellan has survived the events of Inquisition, then Varric brokers an alliance with the new Wycome council, giving Clan Lavellan some valuable political 'muscle'. Varric hires the surviving members of the Valo-Kas to support the Kirkwall City Guard (much to Aveline's annoyance) and reside in Kirkwall. Varric gets the Inquisitor a seat in the Dwarven Merchants' Guild. }}}} Dragon Age: Knight Errant Varric invites Ser Aaron, a renowned Fereldan knight, to his coronation celebration. Varric himself goes to greet him in Kirkwall's port, and gives Ser Aaron a tour around the city before the celebration starts. Varric takes special interest in Ser Aaron's elven squire, Vaea. Varric secures invitations for Ser Aaron and Vaea to attend Prince Sebastian Vael's birthday party in Starkhaven, as a way to facilitate Vaea's attempt to break Marius and Tessa Forsythia out of jail. Though he has officially left the Inquisition, Varric says that he doesn't turn his back on his friends. He also accompanies them to Starkhaven and provides Vaea with a map of Sebastian's keep. Upon arriving in Starkhaven, they are graciously greeted by Sebastian. During the celebration, Varric attempts to keep the peace between Ser Aaron and Professor Cedric Marquette, who each accuse each other of being thieves and almost come to blows. Eventually, Varric leaves the party in Ser Aaron's company. }} Quests Dragon Age II Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 Mark of the Assassin Dragon Age: Inquisition Initial statistics ''Dragon Age II'' Talent trees Equipment ''Dragon Age: Inquisition'' Equipment Varric specific gear Armor Upgrades to Varric's Tailored Leather Duster can be found in the following locations: * Act 1 – – available from the Apparel Shop in Lowtown. Extra rune slot. * Act 2 – – available from Shady Merchandise at the Docks. Increases attack (scales with Hawke's level). * Act 2 – – obtained during his personal quest Family Matter. Extra rune slot. * Act 3 – – found during the quest Finding Nathaniel. Extra rune slot. Other – Varric's signature crossbow – requires Rogue Item Pack DLC – requires Legacy DLC – requires Rogue Item Pack II DLC – requires Mark of the Assassin DLC Approval ''Dragon Age II'' In Dragon Age II, Varric generally gains friendship points when you do what is right instead of what is legal, while avoiding needless bloodshed. He will also approve if you demand payment from people before helping them. Deferring to Varric when the option arises will also gain friendship with the dwarf. Gaining rivalry with Varric generally involves being aggressive to everyone and refusing to help those in need. Refusing payment after helping someone can also result in rivalry points with Varric. ''Dragon Age Inquisition'' Gaining approval with Varric in Inquisition follows generally the same vein as gaining friendship with him did in Dragon Age II. Varric will generally approve of selfless acts, far more so than in Dragon Age II and likes when the Inquisitor acts humble instead of haughty. He will also approve at the occasional joke made by the Inquisitor. Any red lyrium found and destroyed while out adventuring will also net approval with Varric. Varric generally approves of the Inquisition's actions, so many choices you make won't have a big effect on his approval so long as you don't go out of your way to let innocent people suffer. However, there are a few major choices that he will greatly approve of. These include: If Varric's disapproval rating gets too high, the next time the Inquisitor talks to him he will express his disapproval of the Inquisitor's methods. Literary Works Varric is also an accomplished author renowned throughout Thedas. Most of his stories concern themselves with outcasts and tragic mistakes. His editor is part of the Coterie of Kirkwall and feared for her preciseness in grammatical areas. His publisher seems to withhold informations from him, as Varric was unaware of the success of his work among the Orlesian nobility at the Winter Palace. Critics among the Chantry decry his work as smutty and pulpish. Works include: * 'The Dasher's Men', published in 9:18 Dragon, features the feud between two Carta clans, with a pair of casteless brothers caught in the middle. It is his first published work and the least-known. It's also the only one of his novels to feature a dwarven hero. * 'Darktown's Deal', published in 9:20 Dragon, a serial about the Coterie of Kirkwall. * 'The Viper's Nest', published in 9:23 Dragon, a story about an elven courtier that gets in the friction between the Kalna and Ascendant families in the Dwarven Merchants Guild, as well as the several connections the guild maintains to various assassin guilds. * 'Hard in Hightown', published in 9:33 Dragon, his breakthrough work. It features the clash between a secretive group of agents of the Divine with a mysterious organization known as the Executors over a mysterious artifact, with a weary member of the Kirkwall City Guard, Donnen Brennokovic, caught between the fronts. Chapters were published irregularly, due to the unrest in Kirkwall at the time. Hard in Hightown has been the best-selling book in five nations since 9:36 Dragon, eventually outselling Brother Genitivi's Travels of a Chantry Scholar to become the widest-read book in Thedas outside of Tevinter. A sequel, named Hard in Hightown 2: Siege Harder, is currently in the making. **Despite common perceptions, 'Hard in Hightown 3: The Re-Punchening' has not been authored by him, but by a rival dwarf named Worthy. * 'Swords and Shields', first published between 9:32-9:37 Dragon, a romance series about a guard-captain that falls in love with a Templar knight-captain. Despite being considered a failure by Varric himself, the series has quite a following among the ladies.Dialogue between Varric and Aveline * 'The Tale of the Champion', no publication date given (but likely post 9:37 Dragon), the story about the rise of his close friend Hawke and their involvement in the Kirkwall Rebellion. * ‘Tales of the Inquisition's Agents’, published between 9:41-9:44 Dragon, a story about the adventures of the various agents of the Inquisition.Note: Tales of the Inquisition's Agents: Book I * 'All this Shit is Weird', published in 9:44 Dragon, telling the story of the Herald of Andraste and the adventures of the Inquisition. Among the works he has not finished is 'The Mercenary’s Price', which he wrote during the time his mother was suffering from a liver ailment to read to her at her bed and then burned after she passed away in 9:26. Another is a planned political thriller at the Orlesian court inspired by the peace talks at the Winter Palace and the personality of Vivienne.Dialogue between Vivienne and Varric Quotes ]] ''Dragon Age II * "'I don't like this'? That's right up there with, 'What could possibly go wrong?'" * "There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke. It's like alchemy. One part down-to-earth, one part selfless nobility, two parts crazy, and you season liberally with wild falsehoods. You let that percolate through a good audience for a while, and when it's done, you've got your hero." * "Once more I am falsely accused of whatever it is that I am accused of. Falsely." * "Hawke, I'm a businessman. Now and then, I shoot people." * "You should know by now that I love the sound of my own voice, Hawke." * "Shows what you know. I would definitely bring this up just to gossip. I didn't. But I would." * (Regarding his brother) "I swear I am going to find that son of a bitch - sorry, Mother - and I will kill him!" Dragon Age: Inquisition * "You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, s/he'd be dead too. You people have done enough to her/him." * "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and, occasionally, unwelcome tagalong." * "Bianca? She's one of a kind. There's a hidden shop in Kirkwall called the Black Emporium. I found her in a barrel labeled 'swag.' The owner sold her to me for a ham sandwich and a pair of yellow ruffled pants." *(regarding Bianca, the crossbow) "I bought a salvaged ship and found her locked in a dragonbone-reinforced chest in the hold. I broke three dozen lockpicks and blunted nine saws opening that trunk, but it was worth it." *''(Regarding Spymasters)'' "The truly great ones can keep their distance. They don't get attached to their people. Me? I always wind up babysitting my informants and worrying about their families." * (During The Abyssal High Dragon Quest) "Baiting a dragon. On purpose. Right. Should have stayed home today. * "Oh it's been great. Murderous Wardens, Archdemon attacks, plenty of blood mages, and crazy templars. Just like home." * "Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But a hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle." Codex entries Trivia ]] * Mary Kirby wrote Varric for ''Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition. * Varric's excessive chest hair has become something of a running joke with developers and fans on the BioWare social forum. It is also something of a running gag in-game, especially with Isabela. * According to Varric himself, he is a compulsive liar. * In Dragon Age: Inquisition while traveling along the Storm Coast, Varric mentions that he cannot swim. * Varric was originally written as a sleazy and untrustworthy character. Later the writers wanted to add a companion who would stand up for Hawke with all the opposing personalities in the party, and Varric eased into the place.Game Informer. August 23, 2013. Kimberley Wallace. "Creating Dragon Age Party Members" Retrieved on August 23, 2013. * Varric in Dragon Age II is always calling companions by nicknames, calling Merrill "Daisy", Isabela "Rivaini", Bethany "Sunshine", Fenris "Elf", Carver "Junior", Anders "Blondie", Sebastian "Choir-Boy", and Tallis "Shivs". He never comes up with one for Aveline, however — a fact she comments on if they are both in the party together. He suggests "Red", but she responds in the negative, stating that it is "too common". Varric likewise doesn't nickname Hawke until the Mark of the Assassin DLC, where they can receive a nickname depending on their current personality. A Diplomatic/Helpful Hawke is nicknamed as "Waffles", a Sarcastic/Charming Hawke as "Chuckles", and an Aggressive/Direct Hawke as "Killer". * Varric continues with the nicknaming tradition in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Vivienne is "Iron Lady", Iron Bull is "Tiny", Cole is "Kid", Cullen is "Curly", Josephine is "Ruffles", Solas is "Chuckles", Blackwall is "Hero", Dorian is "Sparkler", Sera is "Buttercup", Shaper Valta is "Scribbles" and Lt. Renn is called "Grisly". Varric calls both Hands of the Divine by their established titles: Cassandra is "Seeker", and Leliana is "Nightingale". The Inquisitor does not receive an official nickname, although Varric does occasionally refer to them as "Your Inquisitorialness". During Here Lies the Abyss he refers to Nightmare as "Smiley". * In Dragon Age: Knight Errant, Varric's nickname for Vaea is "Fingers"Dragon Age: Knight Errant, number 1 and his nickname for Ser Aaron is "Muscles."Dragon Age: Knight Errant, number 3 * Though he is not a romance option, he can be flirted with by a female Hawke and by the Inquisitor. * Regarding romance, according to David Gaider, they almost did "slip something in there." They talked about having the interrogation end with Varric meeting back up with Hawke and explaining that he'd told them everything, in which case Hawke would say "Everything?" and Varric would respond "Don't worry. I skipped the part about us..." * Due to Varric's role in the game's storyline, he is the only companion in Dragon Age II who cannot have crisis points and leave the group. * It is subtly revealed that Varric uses his spy network to keep watch and help out the other party members. An early companion quest in Act 2 reveals that he keeps the Darktown thugs from attacking Anders's clinic (Anders will question this in a party banter), and inter-party banter with Merrill shows that he pays off the Lowtown gangs to leave her alone if she walks around Lowtown at night; he also pays the gardeners in Hightown to keep quiet about Merrill picking flowers from the nobles' gardens. * When asked about the origin of the name of his crossbow, Bianca, Varric will reply, "Mirabelle was taken." This is a reference to the black powder firearm Mirabelle from BioWare's Jade Empire. * He is described as "The Storyteller" in promotional materials for Inquisition. * Varric recommends the book "The Pursuit of Knowledge" by Brother Genitivi to Hawke. * During the Mark of the Assassin DLC, party banter with Hawke will reveal that he was actually hoping to intercept Hawke and their sibling before they talked to Bartrand. * Mary Kirby describes him as "beef bourguignon." . * Varric's greatest fear is to become like his parents. * When asked about Bianca (the crossbow) in Inquisition, Varric can give several different explanations as to how he acquired it, but with a high enough approval he will indirectly mention Bianca (the Dwarf) on the second dialogue option given. * According to David Gaider, the unreleased expansion for Dragon Age II would have ended with Varric's death. The expansion was scrapped to give Dragon Age: Inquisition more time for development.Q&A at GX Australia on 27 Feb, 2016 * A reference to Varric can be found after completion of Mass Effect: Andromeda, another Bioware game. An email can be read from one "V. Tethras", saying "A great story, Pathfinder. I'm going to write a book about this." Gallery Conceptart001.jpg|Artwork of Varric's interrogation by Cassandra Varric and bartrand.png|Varric, Bartrand, Carver and Anders in the Deep Roads Varric InquIsition.jpg|Promotional CG Varric-profile-260px-new.jpg|Varric's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website DAI Varric Square.png|Varric close-up VarricDAI.jpg|Varric in the Fires Above trailer VarricTethrasImage.jpg|Varric meets the inquisitor Varric image.jpg|Varric in combat Champion of Kirkwall book cover.png|Champion of Kirkwall book cover Swords and Shields book cover.jpg|Swords and Shields book cover Varric.PNG|Varric Tethras during Wicked Grace scene Viscount Varric.png|Promotional image of Viscount Varric in Heroes of Dragon Age References External links * "Dragon Age Faces of Thedas: Varric", interview by Green Ronin with Mary Kirby about Varric, including a character sheet * Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kits #2 * Varric Tethras Character Guide de:Varric Tethras pl:Varrik Tethras Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove characters Category:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak characters Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Dwarves Category:Surface dwarves Category:Rogues Category:Inquisition members Category:Free Marchers Category:Royalty Category:Free Marcher nobility Category:Dragon Age: Knight Errant characters